1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is related to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly to an electromagnetic relay comprising a base member having a bottom surface forming the terminal side of the relay, an electromagnet system arranged on the base member and having a coil, core and armature, a contact arrangement anchored in the base member having at least one cooperating contact element and at least one movable contact spring whose contact legs are provided with contact locations and extend essentially perpendicular to the bottom surface, and an actuation element transmits the armature movement onto the contact spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a relay is disclosed, for example, in the German patent No. 34 14 731. In the example therein, an actuation slide, with reference to the terminal side of the relay, lies above the magnet system and also above the contact arrangement, wherein the slide attacks at a middle contact spring directly above the contact locations. Since the slide must be composed of plastic material, a certain abrasion can never be entirely avoided. In the normal mounting position of the relay, however, this abraded material falls downward in the direction onto the contact pieces and therefore there is a risk that superfine particles of the insulating material of the slide will contaminate the contact surfaces and increase the transfer resistance over the course of time.
A similarly-constructed relay is disclosed in German patent No. 35 39 944, whereby, however, the slide lies at the terminal side of the relay under the magnet system. In the normal assembly condition of the relay, therefore, the contact locations lie above the slide, so that the abraded material does not drop onto the contact surfaces. This arrangement comprising the slide lying between the contact locations and the terminal side, however, has the disadvantage that a switch-over contact cannot be formed without further expense, since the centrally-arranged slide would intersect with the second cooperating contact element that is likewise centrally arranged. Although it is possible to provide the second cooperating contact element with a recess for the slide, a complicated fabrication and assembly therefore derive. Moreover, it must be taken into consideration that relays can also be assembled such on printed circuitboards that the terminal side lies at the top. In this case, the coupling location between the slide and the contact spring in this second-mentioned relay would also lie above the contact location and the abraded dust would fall onto the contact surfaces.